Les Adieux
by Camillette la Chouette
Summary: A moment de quitter définitivement la Terre du Milieu, Frodon revient à ce qui est le plus important. Les amis ? L'amour ? La difficulté de partir. Mention de slash. OS.


Un nouvel OS, j'ai vraiment des difficultés à écrire des textes plus longs. Ou au moins des textes plus longs qui me satisfassent un minimum.

Au départ je l'ai écrit comme étant une song fic sur la chanson Liberta, de Pep's. Mais finalement, je n'y fais pas explicitement référence dans le texte.

L'image de base, c'était donc **le départ de Frodon et des Elfes sur le dernier bateau. **Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Je vous mets quand même les paroles du premier couplet, qui m'ont inspirée !

Tu sais qu'il y a un bateau qui mène au pays des rêves  
Là-bas où il fait chaud, où le ciel n'a pas son pareil  
Tu sais qu'au bout cette terre  
Oh oui les gens sèment  
Des milliers d'graines de joie comme pousse ici la haine  
On m'avait dit p'tit gars  
Là-bas on t'enlève tes chaînes  
On te donne une vie  
Sans t'jeter dans l'arène  
Comme ici tout petit après neuf mois à peine  
On te plonge dans une vie où tu perds vite haleine  
Alors sans hésiter  
J'ai sauté dans la mer  
Pour rejoindre ce vaisseau  
Et voir enfin cette terre  
Là-bas trop de lumière  
J'ai dû fermer les yeux  
Mais rien que les odeurs  
Remplissaient tous mes vœux

Refrain  
I just wanna be free in this way  
Just wanna be free in my world  
Vivere per libertà  
Vivere nella libertà

Evidemment, rien n'est à moi hormis les émotions. J'espère pouvoir vous les transmettre.

Et je dédicace cette fic à Latitefraisedesbois, même si ça m'étonnerais qu'elle vienne faire un tour par là ! De toutes façon, elle le sait déjà !

* * *

**Les adieux**

Je suis épuisé. C'est une lassitude permanente, une fatigue omniprésente qui engourdit mes membres, qui ralentit mes mouvements et qui refuse de céder. Je n'ai plus de goût à vivre, tout me parait triste et fade.

Et dire que quand je l'ai touché pour la première fois, j'ai cru que cet Anneau m'apporterait le bonheur ! Chimère...

Forgé par Sauron, comment aurait-il pu être bénéfique ? Le Seigneur de Mordor est le Mal incarné. L'Anneau est sa plus belle création, fabriqué uniquement de ses mains : nul autre que lui ne l'a touché avant son achèvement. Sauron l'a totalement imprégné de sa malfaisance, à tel point que le malheur rayonne autour de lui, se propage en vagues infinies qui corrompent tout ce qu'il approche.

Mais Sauron était un serviteur des Valar, un puissant rusé et prêt à employer tous les moyens pour obtenir ce qu'il recherchait : le pouvoir. Aussi a-t-il doté l'Anneau d'une capacité de séduction incomparable et irrésistible.

Le porteur ressent une attraction telle qu'il ferait tout pour le conserver, ou le retrouver. C'est ainsi que même après l'avoir perdu des années, Gollum a pu retrouver sa trace. C'est ainsi que Sauron a pu suivre les avancées de la Communauté, puis du porteur et de son fidèle compagnon.

L'Anneau appelle ceux qui l'ont touché, et cherche à retrouver le plus puissant, son forgeron.

J'ai donc été séduit, je suis devenu le serviteur de l'Anneau pour le ramener vers le Seigneur Ténébreux. Tous, nous nous sommes trompés. Gandalf, Grands-Pas, la Communauté entière et moi-même avons simplement été les messagers qui ont permis à l'Anneau de se rapprocher de son créateur.

Et sur notre chemin, nous avons laissé l'Anneau répandre le malheur et la désolation : la Comté est tombée aux mains des milices de Saroumane.

Saroumane lui-même, par sa trahison, s'est rendu indigne de porter l'habit blanc du Conseil des Sages.

La Moria, au lieu de révéler les merveilles du temps de nains, s'est révélé un piège pour Gandalf qui dût affronter le Balrog au risque de ne jamais en revenir.

Fondcombe a été mise en péril à notre approche par la présence des Cavaliers Noirs de Mordor, les Neuf Esprits Servants de l'Anneau qui n'ont été défaits que pour reparaître, plus terribles encore.

Boromir a succombé au Mal sur les rives de l'Anduin, la chute nécessaire d'Isengard a entraîné la disparition des Ents, Sméagol a péri dans les crevasses enflammées du Mont du Destin, perdu à jamais.

Bien sûr, il a emmené l'Anneau Unique avec lui. Les tours de Barad-Dur ne sont plus que ruines, Sauron a définitivement disparu. Le Gondor a retrouvé son roi Elessar, et l'Arbre Blanc refleurit pour annoncer à tous la gloire nouvelle des Dunedains.

Mais à moi qui fus le Porteur, il ne reste que l'amertume, la fatigue, la maladie. Le besoin de l'Anneau me ronge, le mal est encore présent en moi et je redoute plus que tout de le laisser renaître.

Cette peur qui me ronge annonce le dernier grand malheur annoncé par la création de l'Anneau : le départ des derniers Eldar. Le temps des elfes est achevé, leurs chants vont s'éteindre sur la Terre du Milieu pour laisser place aux paroles des Hommes. Le monde n'est plus fait pour accueillir leur sagesse, leur immortalité. Je dois partir avec eux.

Le porteur de l'Anneau Unique doit partir avec les gardiens des trois Anneaux Elfiques, derniers témoins du Monde Ancien.

Mais les abandonner, tous ici... Quelle douleur ! Mes chers compagnons, fidèles dans leur amitié, dans leur soutien durant toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversées.

Je leur ai pourtant dit adieu. Et d'abord à Merry et Pippin.

« Comment ça, tu pars ? » s'offusqua Pippin. « Tu nous laisses ici, alors que nous sommes maintenant revenus dans la Comté et que la vie y est si belle ? »

« Frodon, »demanda Merry plus calmement, « pourquoi est-ce que tu pars ? C'est à cause de l'Anneau ? »

« Oui Merry, c'est pour ça. Je suis malade, le mal est en moi. En précipitant l'Anneau dans les Crevasses du Destin, j'ai gagné le droit d'accompagner les Elfes dans leur dernier voyage, et je compte le faire. Vous le savez comme moi, le porteur ne ressort pas indemne de sa tache. Partir est pour moi un aboutissement, une récompense. »

Merry et Pippin le regardaient, attristés. Bien sûr, ils comprenaient ce besoin de Frodon. Partir vers les Havres, il l'avait effectivement mérité, plus que nul autre. Mais devoir le quitter, quel déchirement !

Alors Pippin repris, les larmes suspendues au bord des cils :

« D'accord Frodon, tu pars. Mais tu nous abandonnes, aussi. Et ça, vraiment, c'est difficile. Parce que nous avons également souffert pendant ce voyage, et notre seule récompense sera ton absence ... L'avons-nous mérité ? »

Contre toute attente, Frodon eut alors un large sourire et prit Pippin dans ses bras.

« Pippin, je vais sans doute vous manquer, mais je crois que vous trouverez un moyen de vous consoler ! Croyez-vous, petits cachottiers, que je n'ai jamais remarqué vos tendres apartés ? Je serais un prétexte de plus pour vous éloigner de vos obligations familiales. »

Il regarda Merry, qui avait pris une jolie couleur rouge, et Pippin dont le visage était dissimulé sous ses cheveux touffus.

« Allons, mes amis, rassurez-vous, nul autre que moi ne peut l'avoir deviné. Et je suis infiniment heureux pour vous. Vous êtes chacun la récompense de l'autre !

M'accompagnerez-vous jusqu'aux Havres, au moment de mon départ ? Ce sera notre dernier voyage ... »

Merry répondit, tandis que Pippin serait plus fort que jamais la taille de Frodon.

« Evidemment, nous viendrons ! Reprendre la route une dernière fois, voilà qui me tente ! Sam viendra-t-il également ? »

A ces mots, Frodon se libéra de l'étreinte de Pippin, qui trouva refuge auprès de son compagnon. Son visage perdit ses dernières traces de sourire, et il regarda douloureusement le couple enlacé.

« Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. Je crains sa réaction. Cette fois, il ne pourra pas venir avec moi... Et le quitter sera une torture. Le laisser seul... Je vais aller le voir. »

Sam, mon cher Sam, quelle peine ce fut de t'annoncer mon abandon ! Je me sens déchiré, comme si je laissais derrière moi la moitié de mon être. Car tu n'auras personne pour te soutenir ! Bien sûr, il y a Rose. Mais que sait-elle de ton courage, de ton héroïsme ? Que sait-elle des souffrances que tu as endurées pour me garder en vie ? Que sait-elle de cette loyauté indéfectible qui nous unis, au-delà de toute définition possible, à tel point que nous étions plus que des égaux, nous sommes deux parties d'une même personne ! A qui pourras-tu parler de nous, de ce qui est la part la plus importante de nos vies ?

Sam était la seule personne capable de me retenir. La seule pour qui j'aurai sacrifié ma santé, mon bonheur, s'il me l'avait demandé. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, parce qu'il veut plus que tout mon propre bonheur, et pour ça il est également capable de tout.

Ils étaient tous les deux face à face, les larmes roulant sur leurs joues, leurs doigts s'étreignant avec force.

« Si, Monsieur Frodon, il faut que vous partiez ! Je vois bien, moi, que vous êtes malheureux ici. Avec tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, vous avez le droit de nous laisser, maintenant. »

« Mais Sam, tu seras seul ! »

« Non, Monsieur Frodon. Même si ce n'est pas pareil avec Rosie, elle sera là. Et tous mes chers enfants. Vous allez leur manquer, à eux aussi. Mais vous serez toujours avec moi, dans mon cœur, dans mes pensées. Vous allez entrer dans les chansons ! Soyez sûr que c'est moi qui écrirai les vôtres. Et imaginez : les Elfes vont partir, aussi. Mais ils seront toujours là, dans notre histoire. Il en va de même pour vous. »

« Sam, mon bon Sam, que tu vas me manquer ! Je vais partir. Viendras-tu avec moi jusqu'aux Havres ? En souvenir du temps où nous étions tous en marche, presque encore libres et innocents... Je me sens si vieux, à présent, ce temps est si loin ! »

Alors Sam osa étreindre son maître, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra doucement, tendrement. Une dernière fois, il soutenait et protégeait celui qui avait rendu sa vie si belle, après tant d'épreuves.

« Je viendrai. Avec vous, jusqu'au dernier moment. »

Et ils sont venus. Notre dernière marche ensemble. J'ai retrouvé un peu d'insouciance, un peu de légèreté le temps du voyage. Nous conversions tous les trois de choses et d'autres. Avec Sam, nous regardions tendrement les sentiments amoureux se développer entre Merry et Pippin. Et tous deux, nous profitions de nos derniers moments ensemble.

La nuit, nous dormions dans des arbres creux, blottis tous les quatre comme de petits animaux, profitant de notre chaleur. Je sentais l'odeur de Sam, mon Sam, douce et rassurante, je sentais ses bras autour de moi.

Mais peu à peu, une odeur différente imprégnait l'air. A mesure qu'elle devenait plus évidente, le silence nous gagnait. Une odeur salée, fraîche, rare. Et un bruit sourd, régulier, une respiration latente et profonde.

Au détour d'un chemin, nous nous sommes tous arrêtés brusquement. Ce son, cette odeur, c'étaient la mer. Elle était là, devant nous. Une telle immensité ! Même avec l'imagination le plus fertile, nul ne peut concevoir ce qu'est la mer. Cette couleur indéfinissable, ce mouvement perpétuel mais si doux, cette force dissimulée. Comment ne pas comprendre les Elfes ! Leurs chants prenaient soudain une autre dimension.

Mes derniers remords de quitter le Terre du Milieu se sont évanouis à cette vision. La mer ne pourrait que m'être bénéfique. Nous étions tous émerveillés, bouleversés. Ma main a trouvé celle de Sam, nos doigts se sont enlacés et étreints, cherchant à communiquer nos émotions. A côté de nous, Merry et Pippin semblaient aussi émus. C'est ce moment qui a donné à mes trois compagnons la force de me laisser partir.

Maintenant, je suis seul. La fatigue a repris ses droits, l'admiration face à la mer s'estompe.

Le bateau vogue sans heurt, et nous tous, passagers vers l'inconnu, sommes isolés dans notre monde.

Pourrais-je jamais imaginer quelles pensées agitent les porteurs des Anneaux Elfiques ? Galadriel, Elrond et Mithrandir me sont totalement innaccessibles, ils sont déjà au-delà de ce monde. Un jour, peut-être, j'atteindrai leur sagesse.

Bilbon est simplement endormi. C'est un vieillard, que l'Anneau a usé. Il a préservé son corps, mais son esprit cherche le repos. C'est ce qui m'attend, sans aucun doute possible.

Mais je voudrais tellement arriver à l'Ouest, voir la demeure des Valar. Sans doute y trouverai-je la paix, une terre accueillante et qui me laisse l'âme en paix.

Autant que possible loin de Sam.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Pas très gai, hein ?

Une tite review ? Aidez-moi à m'améliorer !


End file.
